L'inconnu
by Hydra Gundam-Chibimu
Summary: Un homme a été recueilli par un cargo en EC 71, il se réveille plusieurs mois plus tard, amnésique. Qui estil et que cachetil ?
1. Prologue

_Ce n'est pas ma première fic Gundam, mais c'est ma première Gundam Seed, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira et n'hésitez pas à reviewer, ça fait toujours plaisir à l'auteur _

_Prologue : Retour à la vie _

_EC 72, quelque part_

La blancheur…le vide, puis plus rien, le noir complet. Quand il revint à lui, il n'y avait pas de bruit autour de lui, cela il pouvait le sentir avant même d'ouvrir les yeux. Où se trouvait-il donc ? Dès qu'il tenta de penser, une douleur fulgurante traversa son cerveau, le faisant gémir. Des voix alors se firent entendre, assourdies :

« Il revient à lui…qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? »

Une autre, masculine, dit :

« Pour l'instant, rien, on va attendre et voir… »

Il sombra de nouveau dans le sommeil et, un peu plus tard, parvint enfin à ouvrir les yeux. La lumière le blessa et il referma un instant les yeux alors que la personne assise à son chevet baissait l'intensité lumineuse de la pièce. Il parvint enfin à garder les yeux ouverts et, à demi hagard, constata que la personne assise auprès de son lit était une jeune femme aux longs cheveux auburn, au visage très doux et à l'air bienveillant. Elle lui dit :

« Ah, vous êtes enfin de retour parmi nous… »

Il porta la main à son crâne, et toucha un énorme pansement. La jeune fille lui dit :

« Nous vous avons trouvé dans un amas de débris, vous étiez très grièvement blessé. Vous êtes pilote ? »

Pilote ? Cela n'évoqua rien dans son esprit et, alors qu'il tentait de se souvenir de ce qu'il faisait dans l'espace, rien que le noir et la douleur. Il répondit :

« Je…je ne sais pas… »

Son esprit n'était que noir complet, ou blanc, comme on voulait, mais rien, il ne se souvenait de rien. De sa voix douce, la jeune fille lui dit alors :

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous êtes encore faible et tout reviendra quand vous irez mieux. Comment vous appelez-vous ? »

Rien que cette simple assertion lui était impossible à se souvenir, et un sentiment d'horreur le saisit : il ne savait même plus qui il était. La douleur dans son crâne reprit de plus belle, et la jeune fille dit :

« Ne forcez pas, ce n'est pas grave. Vous êtes à bord d'un cargo qui fait route vers les colonies extérieures, je m'appelle Asaya et j'aide mon père dans son commerce. Nous avons eu peur pendant longtemps pour votre vie, mais je suis heureuse que mes études d'infirmière aient pu vous servir. Reposez-vous, à présent… »

Elle lui fit boire un peu de tisane froide qui calma, pour un temps, ses interrogations et le fit plonger de nouveau dans un profond sommeil…

Les jours qui suivirent furent une succession de courtes périodes de veille et de longues périodes de repos. Le jeune homme découvrit alors l'étendue de ses blessures et, n'ayant encore aucun souvenir, se demandait bien comment il avait pu être ainsi blessé. Un énorme pansement couvrait ses cheveux blonds et une partie de son visage, et un nombre impressionnant de bandages recouvrait son corps pâle mais musclé. Dès qu'il essayait de se souvenir de quelque chose, une intense douleur le secouait, aussi se bornait-il à vivre chaque jour comme il avait vécu le précédent. Asaya prenait soin de lui en infirmière chevronnée, et il se sentit vaguement gêné lorsqu'elle lui fit sa toilette complète d'une main experte. Jusque-là, elle n'avait pas répondu à toutes ses questions, se contentant invariablement de lui dire de se reposer…

Tranquillement, Asaya Dillon préparait des bandages qu'elle poserait sur les blessures de son patient. Voici déjà presque huit mois qu'ils l'avaient trouvé, dérivant dans l'espace, vraisemblablement sur le lieu d'une bataille importante. Il était presque à court d'oxygène, mais sa combinaison pressurisée avait tenu le coup et l'avait maintenu en vie, même s'il avait d'importantes blessures externes et internes. Rien sur sa combinaison n'avait pu permettre de lui donner une identité, seulement des initiales : MLF. Ceci pouvait correspondre à beaucoup de combinaisons de noms et de prénoms, aussi fallait-il s'en remettre aux souvenirs du jeune homme lorsqu'ils reviendraient…

Une voix alors résonna dans l'interphone :

« Viens, Asaya, j'ai besoin de toi… »

Elle laissa là ses tâches médicales et fila le long des coursives pour rejoindre son père. Carl Dillon était un négociant qui allait de colonie en colonie pour vendre ses marchandises et, depuis que la guerre s'était terminée, ses affaires fonctionnaient bien. Asaya était venue vivre avec lui deux ans auparavant, lorsque son épouse était morte dans l'explosion d'une colonie détruite par Zaft. Elle avait laissé le travail qu'elle avait dans un hôpital d'Orb pour venir avec lui.

Asaya ouvrit la porte de la passerelle du cargo et dit :

« Me voici, père… »

Les traits de l'homme s'adoucirent à la vue de sa fille et il dit :

« Nous arrivons en vue de la colonie Atara, il faut que tu m'aides à la manœuvre… »

Asaya s'installa près de lui, prête à suivre ses instructions. La rentrée dans la colonie était une manœuvre extrêmement précise, et elle avait appris pendant ces longs mois comment l'effectuer.

Carl Dillon était un homme d'environ cinquante ans, aux cheveux sombres déjà poivre et sel et aux yeux bleus vifs. Il n'était pas d'un abord facile, étant souvent bourru, mais la seule personne qui trouvait grâce à ses yeux était sa fille. Il fallait bien le connaître pour savoir qu'il cachait derrière cette carapace un cœur d'or, qui l'avait conduit à recueillir à son bord ce jeune homme inconnu promis à une mort certaine s'il était resté dans l'espace. Il avait toujours été un pacifiste convaincu, et la mort de sa femme l'avait conforté dans cette idée. Il ne supportait pas que des jeunes hommes meurent ainsi, alors que leur vie avait à peine commencé, pour un idéal fantôme et des politiciens corrompus.

Une fois la manœuvre effectuée, il dit à Asaya :

« Je ne serai pas long, tu vas rester auprès du blessé… »

De sa mère, la jeune fille avait hérité une flamboyante chevelure auburn et un caractère aussi doux qu'énergique. Eilan Dillon était un médecin à l'origine, qui suivait son mari dans ses voyages et soignait les gens nécessiteux des colonies où ils passaient. Visiblement, Asaya avait hérité de ses capacités médicales…

Lorsqu'elle entra dans la chambre du blessé, il était éveillé et regardait par le hublot. Quand elle entra, il dit :

« Il n'y a plus d'espace dehors, nous sommes arrivés quelque part, non ? »

Ses yeux bleus se posèrent sur elle, et elle répondit :

« Oui, nous sommes dans une colonie, où mon père va vendre les marchandises qu'il transporte. J'ai probablement omis de vous dire que nous faisions aussi du négoce, et que notre cargo se nommait le _Yankee Clipper_… »

Le jeune homme se sentait beaucoup mieux, et sa peau pâle avait repris quelques couleurs. Il dit :

« Je suis désolé d'avoir été ainsi un poids pour vous. Dès que je pourrai me lever, je m'en irai… »

Le regard vert foncé d'Asaya se posa alors sur lui, et elle répondit calmement :

« Et où iriez-vous ? Vous ne savez même pas qui vous êtes et où vous habitez… »

Il lui fallut bien se rendre à l'évidence : elle avait raison. Il reprit :

« Alors laissez-moi me rendre utile, je veux vous rendre tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi, je trouverai bien quelque chose que je peux faire… »

Il acheva :

« Combien de temps suis-je resté ainsi ? J'aimerais le savoir… »

Aie, la question qu'elle redoutait. Tentant de garder sa contenance médicale, elle répondit :

« Huit mois. Nous vous avons trouvé dérivant au-delà de la Lune… »

La mâchoire du jeune homme s'affaissa, et il se tut. Huit mois ? C'était invraisemblable qu'il soit resté inconscient si longtemps. Et pourtant…

Asaya dit alors :

« Vous n'êtes pas en état de vous lever pour l'instant, nous verrons cela plus tard, contentez-vous de guérir… »

Elle versa de l'eau fraîche dans un verre posé au chevet du blessé, vérifia ses bandages et lui dit :

« Très bien, reposez-vous, à présent, je reviens. Peut-être aimeriez-vous que je vous fasse un peu de lecture… »

Une lueur éclaira le regard bleu du jeune homme qui dit :

« J'en serai ravi, mademoiselle… »

Asaya, troublée par ce regard, battit en retraite vers sa chambre et prit machinalement un livre…

Quand Carl Dillon revint, il trouva sa fille au chevet du blessé, en train de lui lire _Moby Dick_. Il sourit et rejoignit le poste de pilotage. Il était heureux que sa fille se dévoue à quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Quand sa mère était morte, elle avait bouleversé sa vie pour lui, le réconfortant de toute sa tendresse de fille, mais il ne voulait pas cela pour elle, il voulait qu'elle vive pour elle-même, et soigner ce blessé était le premier pas vers cela…

Cependant, personne encore n'avait la réponse à la question essentielle : qui était ce blessé ?

**A SUIVRE**


	2. Chapitre 1: Se regarder en face

_Premier chapitre, qui j'espère vous plaira. Merci à Huina Leklueze, qui seule jusque-là a eu le courage d'accepter de me mettre une review. Je sais que cette fic est lue, alors prenez deux minutes de votre temps pour mettre une review, ça ne vous coûte rien et ça encourage l'auteur, merci d'avance !_

_Chapitre 1 : Se regarder en face_

Assis sur son lit, le blessé inconnu recueilli par Asaya et Carl Dillon tentait difficilement d'enfiler un simple pantalon. Dès qu'il faisait un mouvement, ses cicatrices et ses blessures internes se rappelaient à son bon souvenir, mais il parvint tout de même à s'habiller. Il se sentait vraiment mieux, et refusait d'être un seul jour de plus couché dans son lit à se reposer. Même si sa mémoire ne lui était pas revenue, il voulait aider ses bienfaiteurs…

Quand il entra sur la passerelle du cargo, après avoir erré quelque peu pour en trouver le chemin, Asaya, qui faisait une correction de cap, dit :

« Je vous avais dit de ne pas vous lever, c'est encore trop tôt… »

Le jeune homme répondit avec un sourire:

« Je me sens très bien, merci beaucoup, mais je n'en pouvais plus de rester allongé en vous voyant travailler tous autour de moi. Je cherchais votre père, il n'est pas là ? »

La jeune femme bougea légèrement la barre et dit sans le regarder :

« Il est dans la salle des machines… »

Il lui sourit encore et entreprit de trouver la salle des machines afin de remercier lui-même Carl Dillon de l'avoir recueilli à bord de son cargo. Voilà des semaines qu'il voulait le faire, et, à présent qu'il se sentait mieux, il était bien résolu à exprimer à l'homme qui l'avait sauvé d'une mort certaine toute sa gratitude après l'avoir exprimée à sa fille à plusieurs reprises. Après plusieurs tâtonnements, il parvint à trouver la salle des machines et y trouva Carl Dillon en train de se battre avec un de ses moteurs récalcitrants. Il était vêtu d'un bleu de travail copieusement imbibé de cambouis et qui avait probablement fait plus que son temps au vu de son niveau d'usure. L'homme tenait une clé de 12 en main et tentait, vainement, de desserrer un écrou récalcitrant. Au bruit des portes qui s'ouvraient, il se releva, s'épongea du dos de la main le front en le marquant de cambouis et dit d'un ton bourru :

« Asaya m'avait dit que vous ne pouviez pas encore vous lever… »

Le jeune homme sourit :

« Je me sentais mieux, et je voulais venir vous remercier moi-même pour m'avoir recueilli et soigné… »

Du même ton bourru, Carl Dillon répondit :

« Ce n'était rien, pas la peine de s'éterniser là-dessus, n'importe qui en aurait fait autant… »

Le jeune homme comprit le signal, n'insista pas et demanda en désignant le moteur:

« Qu'est-ce qui ne fonctionne pas ? »

Carl Dillon frappa le moteur de sa clé de 12 et dit :

« C'est cette saloperie de moteur principal qui est encore en panne, je ne sais pas ce qu'il a…ça tombe mal, on est loin de toute colonie, ça va être difficile pour trouver des pièces de rechange… »

Le jeune homme s'approcha du moteur et le considéra pensivement. Il ne savait toujours pas qui il était, mais il était persuadé de connaître quelque chose à cet enchevêtrement de tuyaux et de câbles. Sans vraiment comprendre consciemment ce qu'il faisait, il attrapa un outil et commença à revisser méthodiquement chacune des connections ainsi que les tuyaux en vérifiant leur fonctionnement sous le regard ébahi de Carl Dillon. A la quatrième fois, le moteur redémarra.

Carl Dillon s'essuya les mains sur son bleu de travail et dit :

« Ca alors ! Comment avez-vous fait ? Cela fait quatre heures que j'essaie… »

Le jeune homme posa son outil :

« Je…je n'en sais rien… »

Ce qu'il venait de faire l'avait déstabilisé, mais avait aussi fait ressurgir des impressions, des images floues qui provenaient inévitablement de son passé. Pourtant, c'était trop confus pour qu'enfin il puisse savoir sa propre identité. Il abaissa le bras, soudain très triste. Et s'il ne retrouvait jamais la mémoire ? Comment pourrait-il vivre le reste de son existence en ne sachant rien de sa vie passée ? Deux larmes apparurent au coin de ses yeux bleus, mais il reprit vite sa contenance et dit :

« Au moins, je sais que je pourrai vous être utile pour réparer si besoin est, je ne supportais plus de vous voir tous deux travailler alors que je me prélassais dans mon lit… »

Carl Dillon, ému lui aussi, ne dit rien et se contenta de hocher la tête. Bien qu'il n'en fît pas état, il comprenait le jeune homme et se demanda alors comment lui-même réagirait dans une situation pareille. Alors le propriétaire du cargo eut la bonne réaction :

« Vous savez, j'ai toujours besoin d'aide ici, et Asaya n'y connaît pas grand'chose en technique, si elle vous déclare bon pour le service j'accepterais avec joie votre aide… »

Le regard du jeune homme s'éclaira un bref instant :

« Je serai ravi de vous aider… »

Mais il restait encore à passer l'examen médical…

« Jamais de la vie !!! »

Les bras croisés sur la poitrine, Asaya Dillon foudroyait de son regard vert foncé son patient assis en caleçon sur son lit. Il protesta :

« Mais je me sens très bien ! »

Mais Asaya n'était pas de cet avis :

« Extérieurement, oui, mais vos blessures internes sont loin d'être guéries… »

Il n'était pas non plus décidé à se rendre sans combattre :

« Elles guériront seules, j'ai promis mon aide à votre père et je suis bien décidé à respecter cette promesse… »

Cet argument parut trouver grâce aux yeux d'Asaya, qui dit :

« Que vous vouliez l'aider est tout à votre honneur, mais pas plus de cinq heures par jour, et vous vous reposerez régulièrement toutes les heures…surtout, si ça ne va pas, vous vous arrêterez et vous vous allongerez… »

Puisqu'elle acceptait de mettre de l'eau dans son vin, il devait lui aussi accepter ses conditions. Il acquiesça :

« D'accord… »

Quelques heures plus tard, nanti d'une vieille combinaison de travail qui avait appartenu à Carl Dillon autrefois, le jeune ex blessé se retrouva à faire le diagnostic complet du moteur gauche. Alors qu'il vérifiait point par point, il se demandait bien d'où lui venaient toutes ces connaissances. On l'avait trouvé vêtu d'une combinaison de pilote blanche et rose foncé, ce qui signifiait probablement qu'il pilotait quelque chose, mais quoi ? Habituellement, les pilotes ne prennent pas soin eux-mêmes de leurs appareils, pourtant, alors d'où lui venaient ces connaissances techniques qui avaient l'air d'être assez poussées ? Toutes ces questions ramenèrent son mal de tête, et il poussa un léger gémissement. Ses muscles aussi, après des mois d'inanition, protestaient, mais il n'en avait cure, il fallait bien recommencer quelque part. Et peut-être que travailler lui ferait-il retrouver sa mémoire, après tout…

Asaya considérait tout cela d'un œil dubitatif, persuadée que cela n'aurait qu'un temps. Eilan Dillon, sa mère, aimait à dire qu'un patient trop tôt levé en restait un à plus ou moins brève échéance, et elle était parfaitement d'accord. Pourtant, elle comprenait son désir de se rendre utile pour les aider et ainsi leur payer son écot, en quelque sorte, bien que ni elle ni son père n'accordent d'importance à cela. Aucun d'eux n'avait fait cela pour être remercié…

Elle constata néanmoins une nette amélioration sur le moral de son blessé. S'il ne savait toujours pas qui il était, il mettait un tel cœur à l'ouvrage qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en être parfois attendrie. Lorsqu'elle se surprenait à poser sur son patient un regard qui n'était plus professionnel, elle se fustigeait mentalement et se concentrait de nouveau sur sa tâche. Pas question qu'elle se laisse distraire par son patient, elle se devait de rester professionnelle, mais comment faire face à ce bel homme à l'épi perpétuellement en désordre et aux yeux bleus vifs ? Asaya se trouvait parfaitement stupide, et se jetait à corps perdu dans son travail pour essayer d'avoir l'esprit clair et éviter de penser à tout ce qui lui arrivait, à tous ces sentiments confus qu'elle ressentait…

Ces choses lui agitaient si fort l'esprit qu'elle resta éveillée tard dans la nuit, et, lassée de se tourner et retourner dans son lit, elle enfila sa robe de chambre et s'en fut vers la cuisine afin de confectionner son remède souverain contre l'insomnie : une tasse de lait chaud au miel. Quand elle était petite et qu'elle faisait des cauchemars, sa mère lui en faisait toujours une, et cela contribuait à la faire se rendormir sereinement. Lorsqu'elle s'assit, sa tasse fumante devant elle, elle pensa à sa mère trop tôt disparue dans ce conflit qui avait fait bien trop de morts des deux côtés, et elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle avait pris sur elle depuis la mort de sa mère pour relever son père, pour l'aider de son mieux, sans s'appesantir sur sa propre douleur, mais celle-ci demeurait, cette blessure au plus profond de son cœur de fille. Elle renifla pour retrouver un peu de contenance, mais ce fut vite un déluge, comme si cette douleur qu'elle avait fait taire trop longtemps ne demandait qu'à sortir. Une voix masculine dit alors :

« Mon Dieu, qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? »

Comme prise en faute, elle s'essuya les yeux et vit que son patient était là, seulement vêtu de son pyjama, et qu'il avait l'air vraiment très inquiet pour elle. Elle renifla et dit :

« Rien, rien du tout… »

Il croisa péremptoirement les bras :

« On ne pleure pas sans raison, à mon sens… »

Elle fit un geste vague de la main :

« Ce n'est rien, vous dis-je, de vieilles histoires, c'est tout… »

Désireuse de changer de conversation, elle contre-attaqua :

« Et vous, que faites-vous éveillé à cette heure ? Je vous avais dit de vous reposer, il me semble, non ? »

Mais il n'était pas déterminé à se laisser faire, surtout lorsqu'il voyait cette jeune fille, qui paraissait forte et sereine de l'extérieur, pleurer comme une âme perdue au beau milieu de la nuit. Il lui devait la vie, il n'allait absolument pas la laisser dans cet état, hors de question !

Calmement, il rétorqua :

« Je me suis levé parce que j'avais soif, s'il vous faut une raison, c'est normal, non ? Et c'est là que je vous ai vue en train de pleurer… »

Il ne la jugeait pas, il se contentait seulement de formuler des faits. Son regard bleu était posé avec gentillesse sur la jeune femme, et il resta là, dans une attitude ouverte qui disait clairement qu'il était prêt à l'écouter, quoi qu'elle lui dise. Il se versa seulement un verre d'eau, qu'il posa devant lui en ajoutant :

« Si je ne sais toujours pas qui je suis, je suis sûr cependant que je suis têtu, cela sans aucun doute, mais je sais aussi écouter… »

Le tout dit sur un ton un peu comique et gouailleur, qui acheva de sécher les dernières larmes d'Asaya. Elle rendit les armes et avoua :

« Je…j'ai perdu ma mère dans l'explosion de la colonie où elle se trouvait pour porter secours à des réfugiés… »

Elle s'interrompit un instant :

« Elle était médecin, elle y était allée pour aider, et cette maudite guerre l'a tuée ! »

Et ses larmes recommencèrent à couler de plus belle. Alors le jeune homme s'approcha, s'assit près d'elle et entoura de son bras les épaules tremblantes de la jeune infirmière meurtrie. Intrinsèquement, il savait que rien que ce qu'il aurait pu lui dire ne l'aurait réconfortée, ses gestes seuls auraient une portée dans le marasme dans lequel elle se trouvait. Au contact de son bras, Asaya se raidit légèrement, mais elle ne se dégagea pas, reniflant pitoyablement et évitant de croiser le regard bleu de son jeune patient. Elle dit :

« Je dois vous paraître bien ridicule… »

Mais le jeune homme secoua la tête :

« Quelqu'un qui pleure l'un de ses proches n'est jamais ridicule… »

Cette fois, Asaya tourna son visage vers lui et se sentit attirée vers le regard bleu si profond de l'homme sans identité. Le souffle soudainement court, tous deux s'observèrent un instant qui cependant dura longtemps, le regard vert d'Asaya noyé dans le regard bleu du jeune homme. Alors qu'imperceptiblement leurs visages se rapprochaient, Asaya bondit alors de sa chaise et s'enfuit dans le couloir en éclatant en sanglots, laissant le jeune homme interloqué, gêné et terriblement confus. Il avait voulu l'aider, et voilà que la situation avait failli dégénérer ! Il frappa du poing sur la table, et prit sa tête entre ses mains…

Asaya pleura longtemps, allongée sur son lit, ne sachant elle même pourquoi, tout se mélangeait dans sa tête. Que lui arrivait-il donc ? Dans ces moments où tout semblait lui échapper, elle aurait tant aimé que sa mère soit encore là pour la conseiller. Eilan lui aurait caressé les cheveux en lui disant doucement que tout irait mieux, que son problème allait s'arranger. Pourquoi cette guerre infâme lui avait-elle pris sa mère ? Pourquoi se sentait-elle si bizarre en présence de son patient et pourquoi la troublait-il tant ? Tout cela tourbillonnait dans sa tête, et, épuisée par tant de pleurs, elle finit par sombrer dans le sommeil…

Les jours qui suivirent, Carl Dillon remarqua les traits tirés et le sourire forcé de sa fille. Il songea bien à lui en parler, mais ne dut bien convenir qu'il ne savait pas comment faire, quels mots lui dire. C'était probablement la mort de sa mère qui faisait souffrir sa fille, mais son instinct de père, qu'il possédait mais cachait bien, lui dictait qu'il n'y avait pas que cela. Il n'était pas assez stupide pour ne pas avoir remarqué que le blessé qu'ils avaient recueilli était un bel homme dans la force de l'âge, et que le regard d'Asaya s'attardait parfois sur lui. S'il n'y prenait pas garde, sa fille aurait le cœur brisé, et il refusait qu'elle souffre encore…

Asaya, pressentant ce qui lui arrivait, évita soigneusement de croiser son patient quand ce n'était pas nécessaire, mais c'était encore elle qui était en charge de ses soins et elle restait parfaitement professionnelle quand il le fallait. Pourtant, le jeune homme, lassé de cette situation et désireux de s'excuser, la retint par la main à la fin d'une consultation et lui dit :

« Je vous ai effrayée l'autre nuit…excusez-moi donc, s'il vous plaît… »

Asaya regarda son jeune patient, mais ne put rien répondre. Pourtant, il vit son trouble dans ses yeux verts. Lorsque enfin elle retrouva la parole, elle lui dit :

« Pas d'inquiétude à ce propos, c'est oublié… »

Il détourna la tête :

« Je suis cependant celui par qui le trouble arrive, n'est-ce pas ? Je crois qu'à présent je ferais mieux de débarquer et de me refaire une vie quelque part, comme mécanicien, par exemple… »

Cet argument rendit à Asaya sa combativité :

« Nous avons déjà eu cette discussion, il n'est pas question qu'on vous laisse partir alors que vous ne savez pas qui vous êtes ni d'où vous venez… »

Le regard bleu du jeune homme s'assombrit, mais cela ne dura pas longtemps et il dit :

« Tout ce que je sais de moi-même, c'est que je suis probablement un pilote qui sait prendre soin de son appareil, je peux me servir de ces compétences… »

Mais Asaya insista :

« Et ? Quel intérêt de savoir cela si vous n'êtes pas capable de donner votre nom à vos employeurs ou vos clients ! »

Deux larmes jaillirent de ses yeux, et elle dit sur un ton plus calme :

« Soyez donc logique, vous êtes mieux ici pour l'instant. De plus, mon père est ravi de votre présence, vous l'aidez vraiment beaucoup… »

Il vit qu'elle n'était pas encore prête à parler, aussi rompit-il :

« Très bien, je resterai donc jusqu'à ce que la mémoire me revienne, ou que vous me mettiez dehors… »

Mais tout était loin d'être réglé pour la pauvre Asaya. Elle n'était pas assez bégueule pour ne pas comprendre ce qui se passait en elle, mais la soudaineté de ce chambardement lui faisait peur. Jusque-là, elle n'avait jamais prêté vraiment attention à l'aspect romantique de sa vie, seulement préoccupée par sa famille et son travail. Aucun homme n'avait jamais trouvé grâce à ses yeux jusque-là, ceci malgré quelques expériences, et voici que ce jeune homme blessé, sans identité, avait réussi ce tour de force sans même rien faire pour cela. Jamais jusque-là elle n'avait ressenti cela envers un de ses patients, et se demanda alors où elle avait bien pu ranger son professionnalisme pour ainsi commettre une erreur pareille…

Elle posa d'un geste vif le torchon qu'elle tenait, et acheva de cuisiner pour le repas de midi. Jamais jusque-là ses états d'âme n'avaient ainsi influé sur son travail, et elle se trouvait vraiment ridicule au dernier degré. Franchement, la mort de sa mère l'avait-elle fragilisée à ce point ? Tomber ainsi amoureuse n'était pas dans ses habitudes, elle était plutôt cérébrale et réfléchie. Elle mélangea la soupe en soupirant, espérant d'un côté que son patient retrouverait la mémoire, mais de l'autre qu'il resterait ainsi. Cependant, elle se disait qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de souhaiter cela, il avait probablement une vie et une femme, une famille qui l'attendaient quelque part, et, plus tôt il retrouverait la mémoire, plus tôt elle cesserait de souffrir ainsi…

Le jeune homme, lui, était parfaitement conscient de ce qui agitait Asaya, et se sentait très coupable. Il aurait donné beaucoup pour qu'elle cesse de souffrir ainsi, mais il pensait que les sentiments ne se commandait pas. Asaya était une très belle jeune fille, avec beaucoup de charme, mais quelque chose en lui, son instinct ou quelque chose comme ça, lui dictait qu'il y avait quelqu'un dans sa vie, même s'il ne se souvenait plus d'elle…

Quelques nuits plus tard, Asaya, se trouvant éveillée une fois de plus, repoussa ses couvertures d'un geste brusque et se mit en devoir de gagner la cuisine pour essayer de trouver un moyen de dormir enfin. Ce faisant, elle passa devant la porte entrebâillée de la chambre de son patient, et l'entendit parler dans son sommeil :

« Maryu…je reviendrai, je te promets… »

Cette phrase lui fit l'effet d'un choc, et elle courut de nouveau à sa chambre avant d'éclater en sanglots, allongée sur son lit. Elle ressentait à la fois de la souffrance et de la honte, et elle pleura longtemps, en espérant que ses pleurs emporteraient sa douleur avec eux…

**A SUIVRE**


	3. Chapitre 2: L'éclair

_Je sais, j'ai mis un peu de temps pour livrer ce chapitre, mais avec les exams et les fêtes je n'avais plus un seul instant pour écrire. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, bonne année 2007 à tous  
_

_Chapitre 2 : L'éclair_

Asaya, occupée à plier du linge, tentait d'oublier la douleur sourde qui lui vrillait le cœur. Comment avait-elle seulement pu imaginer aimer un homme qui était à une autre, même s'il ne s'en souvenait plus consciemment ? Et pourtant, elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher…

Cependant, elle tentait de rester normale en face de lui, mais le cœur n'y était plus. Comment faire pour s'extirper cette douleur du cœur ? Elle ne savait pas, tout ce qu'elle savait c'est qu'elle souffrait, qu'elle aimait sans espoir de retour un homme qu'elle connaissait à peine…

Quelle ironie ! Elle qui avait toujours refusé de s'engager, d'aimer un homme était prise à son propre piège…

Carl Dillon entra alors, s'essuyant les mains, et dit à sa fille :

« Tu n'as pas arrêté depuis ce matin, Asaya, tu devrais te reposer un peu… »

Elle détourna le regard et lui dit :

« Tout va bien, papa… »

Carl s'approcha et lui dit :

« Non, ça ne va pas, Asaya, et je sais ce qui ne va pas… »

Il lui prit des bras la pile de linge et la força à s'asseoir avant de faire de même. Il lui dit doucement :

« Je sais que tu souffres, ma fille, j'ai déjà souffert ainsi, mais ne te renferme pas en toi-même, tu n'es pas seule… »

Alors, devant l'affection de son père, les barrières d'Asaya cédèrent et elle se mit à pleurer incoerciblement en s'effondrant dans ses bras. Carl Dillon attendit calmement que l'orage passe, et Asaya, reniflant pitoyablement, finit par dire :

« Il…il aime quelqu'un d'autre, une femme qui s'appelle Maryu…je… »

Et elle se remit à pleurer. Carl Dillon caressa alors les cheveux flamboyants de sa fille en disant :

« Qu'imaginais-tu ? Un homme avec autant de charme ne pouvait être célibataire, et il n'était clairement pas pour toi. De plus, c'est ton patient… »

Il reprit du même ton, mais avec plus de tendresse :

« Tu dois surmonter cela, je sais que tu en es capable, ma chérie… »

Asaya leva son regard vert sur son père, et ne dit rien…

Le jeune homme objet de ses tourments avait démonté un couple de pièces défectueux, et s'efforçait de découvrir pourquoi il ne fonctionnait plus. Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer, pris d'un mal de tête énorme, et il dut prendre sa tête entre ses mains tellement la douleur devint forte. Que lui arrivait-il ? Il se leva en chancelant et alla s'abattre sur son lit en gémissant, enfouissant sa tête dans l'oreiller. C'est ainsi qu'Asaya, venant lui faire ses soins, le trouva. Occultant qu'il était la cause de ses tourments, elle lui demanda :

« Que se passe-t-il ? Que vous arrive-t-il ? »

Il parvint à répondre, sa voix étouffée :

« Je…je ne sais pas…ma tête… »

L'esprit d'Asaya se mit à fonctionner à deux cents à l'heure, et elle subodora que c'était probablement sa mémoire qui était en train de revenir. Elle lui fit avaler un comprimé anti-douleur et lui dit :

« Ne vous concentrez pas, laissez-vous aller… »

La douleur allant en s'affaiblissant, sa respiration se calma et il tomba dans un état de semi-conscience. Asaya le laissa alors reposer et, une fois dans sa chambre, consulta un traité médical qui confirma ce qu'elle pensait : une forte douleur était souvent prélude au retour des souvenirs. Cela signifiait qu'il allait probablement très vite retrouver la mémoire, mais que se passerait-il une fois qu'il saurait qui il était ? Il partirait, sans aucun doute, et, même si elle en souffrirait, ce serait indéniablement mieux…

Le jeune homme resta allongé longtemps et, enfin, les brumes et le noir dans lequel il se trouvait depuis des mois s'éclaircirent légèrement. Ce furent d'abord des bruits, des voix indistinctes, puis des images plus claires : la vitesse, l'espace étoilé, l'écran devant lui. Quelques scènes alors lui apparurent, une voix qui le stigmatisait avec des intonations familières, un nom : Archangel.

Mis bout à bout, qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Ce n'était là que des bribes de son existence, qui confirmaient ce qu'il savait déjà :il était un pilote qui dirigeait son appareil dans l'espace. Mais qu'était ce nom, Archangel ? Quel appareil pilotait-il ? Le souvenir d'une voix douce, une voix de femme, d'un contact apaisant sur ses cheveux et son front lui revint également, mais il ne pouvait encore se rappeler qui elle était. Il resta allongé, les yeux fermés, et sombra dans une sorte de semi sommeil à demi conscient, puis il se releva, les pupilles dilatées, le cœur battant, la sueur au front, en bégayant :

« Maryu…le…le Möbius, le Strike… »

Il ressentit alors une terrible douleur, comme une explosion dans sa tête, et le visage de Maryu Ramius lui apparut alors clairement. Un doux sourire flottait sur son visage, et il s'entendit lui dire : « Je reviendrai ».

Allongé dans l'obscurité, il comprit qu'il ne devait pas lutter, qu'il souffrirait moins s'il laissait les souvenirs venir à leur guise. Il tenta d'égaliser sa respiration, y parvint et, enfin, les images devinrent claires : le _Marseille III_ explosant à Héliopolis, son arrivée sur l'Archangel, les batailles qui s'en étaient suivies, Kira, les membres de l'équipage, mais encore avec des trous. D'autres images, remontant à son enfance, revinrent ensuite : l'incendie qui avait vu la mort de ses parents, son père, mais aussi cet enfant qu'il avait rencontré étant enfant et qui était devenu ensuite son plus mortel ennemi. Cet état de fait également lui revint, et il laissa les larmes gagner ses yeux en se souvenant du jour où il avait appris que Raw Le Creuset était en fait le clone de son père.

Il resta longtemps allongé, tentant de faire le lien au milieu de tout cela, puis il se redressa et dit fermement, la douleur aux tempes mais résolu :

« Je suis Mu La Fraga… »

Asaya, occupée à trier des papiers, broyait du noir quand elle vit entrer dans le salon son patient, la cause de tous ses tourments. Cependant, elle s'aperçut immédiatement qu'il y avait chez lui quelque chose de changé, et elle le questionna :

« Qu'est-ce…qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Il s'approcha d'elle et dit :

« Je sais…je sais qui je suis…et je suis désolé de ce que je vous ai fait souffrir… »

Sous l'effet de la surprise, elle lâcha la pile de papiers qu'elle tenait. Il dit plus calmement :

« Je suis le commandant Mu La Fraga, ancien membre de l'équipage de l'_Archangel_, meilleur pilote de la flotte et j'ai été déclaré mort en face de Yakin Due… »

Il venait de vérifier, tout cela était parfaitement exact, voilà presque un an déjà qu'il était déclaré décédé.

Asaya le regarda, et les larmes perlèrent à ses yeux alors qu'elle disait :

« Votre…votre famille sera heureuse de vous revoir… »

Une ombre passa dans le regard bleu de Mu, qui dit :

« Malheureusement, je n'en ai plus, mes parents sont morts dans un incendie alors que je n'étais qu'un enfant… »

Asaya alors eut le courage de le regarder en face et lui dit :

« Alors…elle en sera heureuse…la dame de vos pensées… »

Mu s'approcha encore d'Asaya et lui dit :

« Oui, Maryu en sera heureuse, enfin je suppose, mais j'aimerais que vous m'accordiez une faveur… »

Surprise par sa demande, Asaya lui demanda :

« Qu'est-ce donc ? »

Mu répondit :

« Je n'ai jamais eu de meilleure amie féminine, j'aimerais que vous le soyez. Je vous dois la vie, je sais ce que vous ressentez pour moi mais j'aimerais vraiment que vous m'accordiez cette faveur… »

Cela avait l'air de lui tenir vraiment à cœur, et Asaya savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui imposer ses sentiments, aussi dit-elle :

« J'accepte… »

Pourtant, elle lui dit :

« Mais comment allez-vous faire ? Tout le monde vous croit mort… »

Une lueur, semblable à celle de l'ancien Mu La Fraga pour lequel rien n'était impossible, s'alluma dans le regard du jeune pilote :

« Je ne sais pas…mais je vais trouver ! »

_Terre_

Penchée sur un plan, Maryu Ramius donnait ses ordres à ses subordonnés, distribuant les rôles avec une certaine maestria. L'ancien commandant travaillait désormais pour la nation unifiée d'Orb, à Morgenroete, et ses compétences étaient plus qu'appréciées, aussi bien celles de pilote que celles de commandement. Pourtant, le cœur n'y était pas, il n'y était plus depuis de longs mois, depuis qu'elle avait vu le Strike exploser, emportant avec lui la vie de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle vivait, mais c'était comme une coquille vide, elle n'avait plus de raison de survivre puisque plus rien ne l'attendait. C'est par respect envers ses amis, les membres de l'équipage de l'Archangel qu'elle survivait, ayant eu plusieurs fois des idées de suicide, mais ils l'avaient aidée et elle estimait qu'elle leur devait au moins cela. Sur le bureau, une photo de Mu, c'était ainsi qu'elle voulait s'en souvenir, heureux et gouailleur dans sa combinaison de pilote.

Elle appela Miriallia, qui se trouvait à côté, et lui demanda :

« Peux-tu m'apporter les nouveaux échantillons de métal que nous avons reçu, s'il te plaît ? »

Miriallia arriva avec le coffret, et dit en le lui tendant :

« Il y a une lettre qui est arrivée pour vous… »

Etonnée, Maryu prit la lettre…

Mu faisait les cent pas dans la pièce, sous le nez d'Asaya qui lui dit :

« Asseyez-vous, vous me donnez le mal de mer… »

Il regarda la jeune fille, et lui dit :

« Est-ce que ça va marcher ? Est-ce qu'elle n'a pas refait sa vie ? Est-ce que… »

Asaya leva les mains :

« Du calme, nous avons vérifié que non, vous vous souvenez ? »

Mu s'assit, croisa les bras, essayant de recouvrer son calme. Avec Asaya, il avait résolu de donner rendez-vous à Maryu afin de lui faire la surprise, mais il n'était plus très sûr de vouloir lui causer une émotion pareille. Il la savait capable d'encaisser le choc, mais ses sentiments étaient-ils restés les mêmes ? C'est là qu'entrait en scène Asaya qui utiliserait son casque pour tester Maryu. C'était là qu'il saurait…

**_A SUIVRE_**


	4. Chapitre 3: le calme avant la tempête

_J'ai mis beaucoup de temps à pondre ce chapitre, mais je suis vraiment débordée, mille excuses…_

_Chapitre 3 : Le calme avant la tempête_

« Une lettre de Mu ? Mais c'est impossible ! »

La voix de Miriallia était montée d'un ton, marquant sa surprise, mais Maryu lui dit :

« Il n'y aucun doute, j'ai fait expertiser la lettre et c'est bien son écriture, ce n'est pas un faux… »

Miriallia sentait bien que Ramius, malgré son calme apparent, était très bouleversée par la nouvelle. La réapparition de l'homme qu'elle aimait, près d'un an après sa disparition, la troublait profondément et, bien qu'elle essayât de garder son calme, d'envisager le fait que ce puisse être un canular, une partie d'elle croyait à ce miracle.

Miriallia reprit :

« Qu'allez-vous faire ? Cela sent tout de même le traquenard à plein nez, je veux aller avec vous… »

Ramius secoua la tête :

« Non, je dois y aller seule, je dois en avoir le cœur net… »

C'était à elle de savoir, elle qui avait vu le Strike exploser et emporter la vie de Mu avec lui. Cet espoir fou gonflait son cœur, mais elle réussit à se calmer et à garder l'esprit clair. Elle tendit la lettre à Miriallia :

« Voilà, regarde par toi-même… »

Miriallia prit la lettre, la parcourut rapidement et dit :

« Je ne suis pas persuadée que ce n'est pas un canular, vous devriez prendre des précautions… »

Maryu sourit légèrement :

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour cela, je sais encore me battre à mains nues… »

Même si Miriallia savait déjà cela, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre le pire…

Sur le cargo Yankee Clipper, Mu s'agaçait en se regardant dans le miroir. Non content d'avoir des cicatrices partout, il trouvait vraiment qu'il ne se ressemblait plus du tout. Si ça se trouvait, Maryu le trouverait tellement repoussant qu'elle ne voudrait même plus de lui, et il serait bien avancé !

Il soupira et tenta de remettre en place son épi rebelle, pas moyen…il soupira encore et se dit que vraiment cette nervosité ne lui ressemblait pas. Lui qui était autrefois si sûr de lui avait profondément changé, Maryu pourrait-elle encore aimer le nouvel homme qu'il était devenu ?

On frappa, et entra alors Carl Dillon. Le négociant lui dit avec un sourire :

« Quel élégance. Elle va vous tomber dans les bras, pour sûr… »

Mu arrangea le col de sa chemise avant de dire :

« Je n'en suis pas si sûr…comment pourrait-elle m'aimer après avoir souffert à cause de moi ? Et regardez ce que je suis à présent, je n'ai presque plus rien de commun avec celui qu'elle a aimé, je suis couvert de cicatrices… »

Mais Carl Dillon n'était pas de cet avis :

« Je ne vous connaissais pas avant, mais, si elle vous aime, elle se fichera comme d'une guigne de vos cicatrices, ce n'est pas ça l'important. L'important, c'est ce que vous voulez vous, comment vous vous voyez, parce que c'est de cela que va dépendre ce qu'elle va penser… »

Mu posa son regard bleu intrigué sur l'homme, qui continua :

« Vous vous arrêtez sur l'apparence, mais, au fond, je suis sûr que vous êtes encore celui que vous étiez, et c'est cela qu'elle va voir, c'est son cœur qui parlera… »

Il baissa le regard, et dit pudiquement :

« Je le sais parce que j'ai vécu la même chose autrefois : j'étais mécanicien sur un cargo à l'époque où j'ai connu la mère d'Asaya. Eilan était médecin, bien au dessus de moi, je le pensais en tout cas, même si j'avais tort car je réussis à la conquérir, à mon grand étonnement. Au tout début de notre relation, je fus blessé… »

Il leva sa manche jusqu'à l'épaule, et Mu put voir de profondes cicatrices dont la trace demeurait. Il continua :

« Mon dos et mes épaules furent gravement atteints, et je fus opéré. Eilan resta près de moi, mais, me méprenant, je m'enfuis, persuadé qu'elle ne restait avec moi que par pitié… »

Il secoua la tête :

« Eilan m'a poursuivi jusqu'à ce que je comprenne que je faisais fausse route, qu'elle m'aimait vraiment, parce que c'était moi qu'elle aimait et que mes cicatrices n'avaient aucune importance… »

Mu commença à comprendre mieux ce qu'il voulait lui dire. Si Maryu l'aimait vraiment, ce dont il ne voulait pas douter, elle ne verrait pas ses cicatrices, c'était lui qu'elle verrait…

Il tira sur sa chemise et dit, son regard bleu se chargeant d'émotion :

« Quoi qu'il se passe, je n'oublierai jamais ce que je vous dois… »

Carl Dillon, ému lui aussi, lui tapota l'épaule :

« Non, vous ne nous devez rien, nous avons juste pris soin de vous alors que vous en aviez besoin… »

On frappa encore, et Asaya entra. Son père sortit en disant :

« Je dois aller m'occuper du poste de pilotage, je vous laisse… »

Asaya resta seule en face de son ex patient, et celui-ci demanda :

« Ma tenue convient-elle ? »

Asaya remit en place le col de sa chemise qui décidément ne voulait pas obtempérer et dit :

« Oui, selon moi cela convient très bien… »

Elle s'abstint de dire que la couleur de la chemise mettait en valeur la peau pâle du jeune homme, mais elle le pensa très fort. Elle avait promis d'être auprès de lui quoi qu'il arrive, sa meilleure amie, et elle devait se comporter comme telle. Elle devait le soutenir dans la démarche qu'il entreprenait, et elle lui dit :

« Etes-vous prêt ? »

Il eut un sourire en coin :

« Vous pouvez me tutoyer, si vous voulez… »

Et, l'empêchant de parler, il dit encore :

« Je sais ce que je vous dois, et je n'oublierai jamais ce que vous avez fait pour moi, tous ces soins, ce temps passé à prendre soin de moi. Quoi qu'il arrive, je serai toujours là pour vous, comme votre meilleur ami, n'oubliez jamais cela… »

Voyant le regard d'Asaya se voiler, il lui dit :

« Ne pleurez pas…je suis désolé de vous avoir fait souffrir… »

Asaya renifla pitoyablement en essayant d'éviter de fondre en larmes et elle dit :

« Je suis désolée, je…ne peux pas m'en empêcher… »

Souriant gentiment, il lui tendit un mouchoir et lui dit, décidant d'être honnête et franc envers elle :

« Pendant longtemps, j'ai été un homme à femmes, je ne voulais pas me fixer, peur de m'engager, probablement…et il y a eu la guerre… »

Asaya se moucha, et il continua, sachant qu'il avait réussi à attirer son attention alors qu'elle posait son regard vert interrogatif sur lui :

« C'est là que, par le hasard, je me suis retrouvé sur l'_Archangel_, qui venait de perdre tragiquement son commandant et dont Maryu venait de récupérer le commandement un peu malgré elle. Je dois dire que cela ne s'est pas passé en un jour mais, au fur et à mesure, je me suis aperçu de la force de son caractère… »

Son regard bleu se remplit de tendresse :

« Elle se battait farouchement pour ses idéaux et pour préserver la vie de son équipage, et c'est lorsque l'on m'a muté que je me suis aperçu que je ne lui avais jamais dit la profondeur de mes sentiments envers elle. Heureusement, les événements de la guerre, ou le destin, peut-être les deux, m'en ont donné l'occasion plus tard… »

Il sourit, passant sa main dans ses cheveux d'un geste gêné :

« Je dois avouer que je n'ai pas été très fin, mais, si elle a été surprise, elle ne s'en est pas plainte… »

Cette remarque, dite sur un ton humoristique, fit légèrement sourire Asaya, et il dit :

« Voilà, c'est mieux… »

Il acheva :

« Pour la première fois, à ses côtés, je me suis aperçu que je me sentais bien, que c'était là que j'étais à ma vraie place, je n'avais jamais ressenti cela avant… »

Asaya le voyait comme transfiguré depuis qu'il parlait de Maryu, son regard s'était éclairé. Pourtant, l'étincelle ne dura pas longtemps, et il dit :

« Mes sentiments sont encore là, au fond de mon cœur, même l'amnésie ne les a pas fait disparaître, c'est un signe mais, si elle ne veut plus de moi, je sortirai de sa vie, parce que je l'aime assez pour faire en sorte qu'elle soit heureuse, même sans moi… »

L'émotion qui se dégageait de ses mots émut encore plus Asaya, qui répondit :

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi elle ne vous aimerait plus, mais nous serons vite fixés… »

Mu dit :

« Elle m'a vu mourir quand le Strike a explosé, comment pourrait-elle croire que je suis vivant ? Même avec ce dont nous avons convenu, je crains que le choc ne soit trop violent, même si elle est très forte mentalement… »

Alors Asaya lui dit :

« D'après ce que vous m'avez dit d'elle, elle vacillera peut-être mais ne pliera pas sous le choc. Vous la connaissez mieux que moi, vous devez être sûr de ses sentiments… »

Mu eut un léger sourire :

« Vous êtes la voix de la raison, décidément… »

Alors Asaya sourit, cette fois d'un vrai sourire, et dit :

« C'est le rôle des amies, non ? »

Mu sourit, mais ne dit rien…

La voix de Carl résonna alors dans l'interphone :

« Nous arrivons… »

_Maison de Maryu Ramius, Orb, quelques dizaines d' heures plus tôt…_

Méthodiquement, Maryu Ramius entassait dans son sac les vêtements qu'elle allait emmener sur la colonie où le rendez-vous lui avait été donné. Elle ne savait toujours pas quoi penser à propos de cela, son instinct de soldat lui soufflait qu'il s'agissait sans aucun doute d'un piège alors que son instinct de femme lui soufflait, lui, que les miracles existaient en ce monde et que Mu avait pu survivre. Comment démêler tout cela ? La seule façon d'y arriver était sans aucun doute d'y aller, quoi qu'elle y trouvât, et elle avait pris ce parti…

Maryu soupira et tira sur la fermeture éclair du sac d'un geste nerveux. Quoi qu'il en fût, elle devait être fixée, au moins pour pouvoir enfin faire son deuil. Voilà déjà deux fois qu'elle perdait l'homme qu'elle aimait, elle savait qu'elle pourrait survivre mais qu'une petite partie d'elle était morte avec chacun d'eux.

Elle se prenait parfois à croire qu'elle n'était pas faite pour être heureuse, dès qu'elle trouvait le bonheur elle le perdait aussitôt. Même son espoir de maternité, dont elle s'était aperçue lors de son retour à Orb après la bataille finale, s'était évanoui lui aussi au bout de six semaines. Personne ne l'avait su, elle avait supporté cette épreuve seule, refusant d'inquiéter davantage ses amis qui l'avaient tant soutenue après la mort de Mu.

Elle s'approcha de la fenêtre, et regarda le jardin qui s'étendait derrière. Elle aimait y travailler et y cultivait des fleurs et des légumes quand son travail pour Morgenroete lui en laissait le temps. Elle n'avait pas regretté d'avoir acheté cette maison sur un coup de cœur, elle aimait y vivre, proche de ses souvenirs et de tout ce qui avait fait sa vie jusque-là. Quoi qu'il arriverait, elle ne renoncerait pas à cet équilibre chèrement acquis…

**A SUIVRE**


	5. Chapitre 4: Le moment de vérité

_Chapitre plus court qu'à l'habitude, mais je manque un peu de temps…_

_Chapitre 4 : Le moment de vérité_

Maryu Ramius, d'un pas qu'elle espérait normal, débarqua tranquillement sur la petite colonie commerciale où la lettre écrite par Mû lui donnait rendez-vous. Elle se mit en quête d'un hôtel. D'un geste automatique, elle présenta sa carte de salariée de Morgenroete, remplit la fiche de renseignements et se retrouva dans une chambre peu meublée mais confortable.

Une fois seule, elle resta longtemps assise dans la semi-obscurité, rassemblant ses idées en déroute. Elle s'était bien demandée ce qu'elle ferait si c'était un canular, mais elle n'avait pas encore pris le temps de penser à ce qu'elle ferait si c'était la vérité, si Mu était vraiment vivant et qu'il avait bien passé les neuf derniers mois sur un cargo, amnésique, comme il le lui disait dans sa lettre. Pourraient-ils reprendre là le fil de leur relation interrompue, ou auraient-ils tellement changé tous deux que ce ne serait pas possible ? Comment pourrait-elle aussi lui parler de l'enfant à naître qu'elle avait perdu ?

Toutes ces questions tournaient dans sa tête, et, lorsqu'elle revint à la réalité, il était déjà tard. Consciente qu'elle allait être en retard si elle ne se dépêchait pas, elle se leva vivement et alla prendre rapidement une douche…

Cette fois, Mu était prêt, et Asaya, qui était allée se renseigner au spatioport, venait de lui confirmer l'arrivée de Maryu. Une lueur de stress passa dans le regard de Mu qui dit :

« Elle est là, maintenant je ne peux plus reculer… »

Mille questions tournaient aussi dans sa tête, en gros du même type que celles qui agitaient Maryu, mais il se demandait vraiment si elle allait l'accepter de nouveau auprès d'elle. Il savait qu'elle avait un caractère entier, qu'elle ne revenait jamais sur ses décisions, celle-ci serait donc irrévocable. Il passa la main sur les quelques cicatrices qui se trouvaient encore sur son visage, et soupira. Peut-être auraient-ils changé beaucoup trop qu'ils ne pourraient même plus s'entendre…

Une main douce se posa sur son épaule, et la voix d'Asaya lui dit :

« Cessez de vous inquiéter, tout ira très bien… »

Elle était apaisante, et il comprit alors ce qui l'avait poussée à devenir infirmière, elle en avait le caractère et savait calmer ainsi qu'inspirer confiance. Mu se sentit mieux, et Carl Dillon entra alors. L'homme lui dit :

« Quoi qu'il arrive, si vous désirez rester avec nous, vous serez le bienvenu… »

Mu eut un léger sourire, et serra la main de Carl Dillon avec émotion…

Asaya revint alors avec le casque de celui qui avait été le Faucon d'Endymion, et Mu le prit en main un moment, le regardant pensivement. Cet objet, lié à son ancienne vie, avait là une importance capitale car il serait présenté à Maryu avant même qu'il ne la voie lui-même. C'était lui qui en avait décidé ainsi, pour voir comment elle réagirait, et Asaya avait accepté de l'aider dans cette étape…

Maryu Ramius, le regard rouge mais sec, se regardait dans le miroir. Vêtue d'un tailleur strict, elle espérait que ce vêtement l'aiderait à garder son calme, quoi qu'il se passe. Elle avait choisi de se maquiller un peu pour avoir l'air digne, elle refusait de paraître en public larmoyante et négligée.

Le regard noisette de la jeune femme se posa une dernière fois sur son image, puis elle sortit de la salle de bains, prit son sac à main posé sur le lit et sortit résolument de la pièce…

Mu et Asaya marchaient tranquillement vers le lieu du rendez-vous. Asaya tenait le casque mauve devant elle, comme un trésor ou une relique, et Mu lui dit :

« Ce n'est qu'un casque, vous savez… »

Elle leva son regard vert sur lui et répondit :

« Si, c'est un trésor puisqu'il contient en lui la somme du bonheur que vous pourrez connaître… »

Tout était entre les mains de Maryu, c'était sa réaction qui allait conditionner son futur. Le plan était bien huilé : Asaya, portant son casque, irait la première rejoindre Maryu pour la tester. Ensuite, tout ne dépendrait plus que Mu et Maryu…

Maryu, son plan dans les mains, cherchait l'entrepôt où aurait lieu le rendez-vous. Enfin, elle le trouva, la porte en était entrouverte et tout était noir à l'intérieur. Elle s'arrêta avant d'y rentrer : son instinct lui soufflait que c'était un piège, qu'elle ne devait pas avoir confiance, mais, ce qu'elle voulait, c'était en avoir le cœur net pour pouvoir enfin faire son deuil le cas échéant et continuer sa vie, essayer de survivre plutôt avec ce sentiment de vide au fond du cœur…

Asaya fit un signe à Mu et s'avança vers la porte alors qu'elle actionnait un interrupteur qui illumina une partie de la pièce. Elle tenait le casque au niveau de sa poitrine pour que Maryu voie bien la plume qui en ornait le front. A la vision de ce casque cabossé, le cœur de Ramius se mit à battre follement, mais elle garda toute sa contenance face à cette jeune femme qui semblait avoir le même âge qu'elle mais qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Asaya s'arrêta à quelques mètres d'elle et lui dit :

« Vous êtes bien Maryu Ramius, ancien commandant de l'Archangel ? »

Maryu acquiesça calmement, et Asaya resta silencieuse avant de demander :

« Reconnaissez-vous ce casque ? »

Le regard de Maryu se voila, et elle acquiesça néanmoins avant de dire :

« Oui, c'est celui de Mu La Fraga, ancien commandant lui aussi, pilote de mobile suit qui a péri à Yakin Due voici presque un an…je…nous étions très proches… »

Alors Asaya fit ce qu'ils avaient décidé, et lui mit le casque dans les mains. Le regard de Maryu s'humidifia, et elle serra le casque de celui qu'elle avait tant aimé contre elle alors que ses larmes coulaient librement sur ses joues. Elle parvint cependant à dire :

« Où avez-vous eu ce casque ? »

Asaya, violemment émue par la peine de cette jeune femme qu'elle ne connaissait que par les récits de Mu, répondit comme convenu :

« Mon père et moi avons un cargo, nous l'avons trouvé flottant dans l'espace et nous avons réussi à savoir à qui il appartenait, donc nous avons voulu vous le rendre… »

Maryu pleurait à présent franchement, serrant contre elle la seule chose qui lui restait de son amour perdu. Elle ne vit pas Asaya se reculer vers l'ombre, et une autre ombre, plus grande, s'avancer vers elle. Une voix qu'elle croyait disparue à jamais lui dit doucement :

« Ne pleure pas, Maryu… »

Cela lui fit l'effet d'un électrochoc, et elle leva la tête. Il était là devant elle, son regard bleu profond débordant de tendresse posé sur elle, quasiment identique à celui dont elle se souvenait nonobstant les quelques cicatrices qui zébraient son visage. Elle resta là, incapable de dire un mot, ses grands yeux noisette écarquillés, le souffle court, se contentant de le toucher doucement comme pour s'assurer que ce n'était pas son fantôme. Son souffle se fit de plus en plus court, et elle finit par s'effondrer, évanouie.

Mu la prit dans ses bras et appela :

« Asaya ! Venez vite ! »

La jeune femme arriva, examina avec des gestes experts Maryu et dit :

« Ce n'est rien, elle ne s'est pas fait mal, c'est juste l'émotion de vous revoir vivant, elle devrait bientôt reprendre conscience… »

Mu serra Maryu contre lui en disant doucement :

« Reviens à moi, mon cœur, laisse-moi te parler, t'expliquer… »

Mais Maryu n'avait pas l'air de vouloir revenir dans la réalité, et Mu s'affola. Asaya lui sourit :

« Pas de panique, elle va bien, elle a juste besoin de temps pour accuser le choc… »

Mu abaissa le regard sur Maryu et la serra contre lui comme on berce un enfant malade, savourant le contact du corps aimé contre le sien…

**A SUIVRE**


	6. Chapter 5: Happy End

_Et voilà le dernier chapitre ! Merci à tous de m'avoir suivie et pour toutes vos reviews_

_Chapitre 5 : Happy End_

Vu que Maryu ne donnait pas de signe de retour à la conscience, Asaya proposa :

« Ramenons-la au cargo, je la soignerai là-bas… »

La soulevant comme une porcelaine rare, il suivit Asaya jusqu'au cargo. Celle-ci lui indiqua le lit de l'infirmerie où il avait passé tant de mois inconscient et il la déposa doucement. Mettant la main sur son front, il s'écria :

« Mais elle est brûlante de fièvre ! Mon Dieu, qu'ai-je fait ? »

Asaya prit immédiatement le contrôle de la situation, attrapa le poignet de Maryu et déclara :

« Son pouls est filant, elle est en état de choc… »

Elle dissout un puissant antipyrétique dans un verre d'eau, et ordonna :

« Soulevez-lui la tête ! »

Elle fit absorber le liquide à Maryu et dit :

« Elle devrait reposer plus calmement à présent… »

Mu se laissa tomber sur une chaise sans lâcher la main de Maryu, mais Asaya lui dit :

« Ne vous inquiétez pas pour elle, elle a subi un gros choc mais elle s'en sortira, elle est solide… »

Le regard qu'il leva sur elle était empreint d'une telle douleur qu'elle en eut un coup au cœur. Pourtant, elle resta professionnelle en disant :

« Dès que son cerveau aura assimilé le fait que vous êtes vivant, elle reviendra à elle. Cela peut durer quelques heures comme quelques mois, en attendant vous êtes ici chez vous… »

Et elle le laissa seul avec Maryu délirante de fièvre. Mu se sentait terriblement coupable de la souffrance de la femme qu'il aimait le plus au monde, et il serra sa main en espérant lui transmettre tout sa force de vivre. Elle ne pouvait pas mourir alors que le destin leur offrait une seconde chance d'être heureux ensemble !

Les pensées délirantes de la fièvre se mélangeaient dans la tête de Maryu, mêlant réalité et fantasme. Elle ne savait même plus où elle était, ni même si la présence de Mu était une image de son cerveau ou une réalité. La fièvre allait et venait dans son corps mince par vagues, mais Mu ne bougeait pas de son chevet.

La lutte de la jeune femme contre la fièvre dura de nombreuses heures, et Mu ne lâcha pas sa main. Même si elle n'était pas consciente, il voulait qu'elle sente qu'il n'était pas un songe, qu'il était bien là, en chair et en os et bien décidé à rattraper le temps perdu.

Asaya vint lui apporter un plateau repas, et resta là, bien décidée de le lui faire avaler entièrement de force s'il ne consentait pas à le manger. Mu finit par se rendre à la raison et commença à manger du bout des lèvres le léger repas qu'elle lui avait préparé pendant qu'Asaya faisait boire à petites gorgées à sa patiente un bouillon. Elle prit sa fièvre et déclara :

« Elle va déjà mieux, elle devrait reprendre connaissance dans quelques heures je pense… »

La main de Mu attrapa la sienne et il dit :

« Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans vous…merci, merci de tout cœur… »

Asaya, émue, resta silencieux un instant, rosit et finit par répondre :

« C'est le rôle d'une amie, non ? »

Et elle sortit, menaçant de fondre en larmes…

Quelques heures s'écoulèrent encore, puis, enfin, les paupières de Maryu battirent. Il s'avança et lui sourit :

« Enfin tu reviens à toi, j'ai cru t'avoir perdue encore une fois… »

Les yeux de Maryu se remplirent de larmes alors qu'elle passait sa main sur les traits zébrés de l'homme qu'elle avait cru mort.

« Toi…mais comment ? »

Il sourit largement et répondit :

« Je dois la vie à la jeune fille que tu as vu et à son père, ils m'ont recueilli alors que dérivais dans l'espace après l'explosion du Strike et soigné mais, lorsque j'ai repris conscience, j'étais amnésique, il m'a fallu longtemps pour me souvenir de mon identité… »

Il termina :

« Asaya m'a soutenu, soigné, aidé, son père en a fait autant, je leur dois beaucoup… »

Il caressa le front de Maryu.

« Repose-toi encore, tu as subi un gros choc à cause de moi, je ne pensais pas te faire aussi mal et j'en suis désolé… »,

Il voulut sortir mais elle lui attrapa la main :

« Reste…reste avec moi… »

Il se rassit et murmura :

« Je reste, mon cœur, je reste, ne t'inquiète pas… »

Elle s'accrochait à lui comme à une bouée alors que toutes ses certitudes sombraient et, alors qu'elle s'endormait de nouveau, il se dit que ce serait plus difficile qu'il l'avait pensé…

Asaya vint assurer les soins, le soutenant de sa gentillesse et de sa présence. Maryu dormit encore plusieurs heures et, quand elle se réveilla pour la seconde fois, ses idées semblaient plus claires. Alors il lui expliqua tout dans le détail, sans rien lui cacher, pour qu'elle le croie enfin. Se sentant mieux, elle aussi sentit qu'il était temps de tout lui dire également :

« Je…j'étais enceinte quand tu as explosé mais…j'ai perdu le bébé après quelques semaines… »

De grosses larmes se mirent à couler de ses yeux, et il put voir à quel point cela avait été un traumatisme pour elle. Elle continua :

« Je voulais me suicider, mais ce qui m'a retenu ce sont nos amis…ils m'ont tellement entourée après ta disparition que j'ai survécu pour eux… »

Il la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre lui, la berçant comme une enfant malade. Il ne dit rien, il n'aurait su que dire d'ailleurs. C'était là la conséquence de la nuit qu'ils avaient passé ensemble avant la dernière bataille devant Yakin Due. Comment avaient-il pu négliger ce genre de risque ? Il aurait cependant aimé lui aussi avoir un enfant de la femme qu'il aimait, avec laquelle il avait désiré s'engager alors qu'aucune de ses conquêtes ne lui avait jamais donné cette envie. D'ailleurs, à l'époque, il avait prévu de la demander en mariage une fois la bataille finie, le destin lui offrait une seconde chance mais il n'était pas sûr qu'elle le prenne bien pour l'instant. Il fallait progresser pas à pas, mais il ne se pardonna pas ce traumatisme qu'elle avait subi à cause de lui…

Quand Maryu fut remise, ils firent leurs adieux à Asaya et Carl Dillon et rentrèrent sur Terre. Mu se tint prudemment à l'écart, mais ne put éviter les effusions de larmes quand ses amis le revirent. Même Cagali pleura, ce qui était tout de même assez extraordinaire, et on eut du mal à consoler Miriallia. Kira et Asran, qui travaillaient eux aussi pour New Morgenroete, l'associèrent à leurs travaux et il fut suffisamment occupé de son côté pour laisser à Maryu le temps de réfléchir à la suite de leur relation. Lui-même était plus sûr que jamais, mais il lui laissa tout le temps nécessaire.

Ce soir-là, plus de six mois après leur retour, il travaillait chez lui sur un plan lors d'un soir d'orage quand la sonnette de l'entrée résonna. Etonné, car il était plus de vingt et une heures, il alla ouvrir et vit Maryu, debout sous la pluie, trempée. Il écarquilla les yeux d'étonnement et lui dit :

« Entre vite ! Pourquoi t'es-tu mise dans un état pareil ? »

Elle regarda et avoua :

« Je venais te voir et ma voiture s'est embourbée… »

Il la conduisit à la salle de bains, lui désigna son peignoir et une serviette de bains et la laissa se sécher. Quand elle en sortit, il avait poussé le chauffage à fond et préparé du café chaud. Frissonnante, elle vint s'asseoir sur le canapé et il lui tendit la tasse fumante qu'elle prit avec reconnaissance. Il demanda alors :

« Et pourquoi venais-tu me voir ? Il est tard… »

Elle baissa la tête, regarda un moment sa tasse et finit par dire :

« Tu m'as laissée réfléchir, bien plus que je ne le méritais, et j'étais venue te dire qu'enfin je savais ce que je voulais… »

Etonné, il la laissa cependant terminer :

« Au départ, je pensais que nous ne pourrions jamais reprendre une relation normale, que nous avions trop changé tous deux, mais je me suis rendue compte que c'était moi qui craignais de m'engager cette fois… »

Elle se rapprocha de lui et, son regard dans le sien, lui dit encore :

« Est-ce que tu veux encore nous donner une seconde chance ? »

Il prit ses deux mains dans les siennes et répondit :

« A vrai dire, je ne l'espérais plus… »

Maryu tremblait légèrement, et il l'embrassa doucement avant de la serrer contre lui et de dire :

« Tu veux bien essayer de me supporter le reste de tes jours ? »

Comprenant ce que ça sous-entendait, elle le regarda, les larmes aux yeux et répondit :

« Je ne sais pas si je pourrai y arriver mais je veux bien essayer… »

Et, alors que la nuit s'approfondissait, la pièce s'emplit de soupirs très éloquents. Les sens enfin apaisés, blottis dans le plaid du canapé, ils restèrent là, repliés sur eux-mêmes et inconscients du monde extérieur. Maryu caressa tendrement la poitrine imberbe de son pilote préféré et lui demanda :

« Jure-moi que tu ne mettras plus ta vie en danger, plus jamais ! »

Il rit doucement et déclara :

« Le seul danger auquel je m'exposerai sera de désenbourber ta voiture, mais je ne te laisserai pas partir, jamais…et, s'il faut combattre encore, je laisserai dorénavant faire les petits jeunes ! »

Il acheva :

« Après tout, je serai bientôt un homme marié, je me dois d'acquérir un peu de respectabilité… »

Maryu se mit à rire, ce son que nul dans son entourage n'avait plus entendu depuis plus d'un an, alors que l'orage perdait de sa force…

**EPILOGUE**

« Mais papa ! Mu nous a dit que c'était à l'hôpital central !

-Tu n'avais qu'à mieux me guider, c'est toi le copilote !!! »

Carl Dillon et Asaya étaient dans une voiture de location, et tentaient de trouver l'hôpital central de la capitale d'Orb. Mu les avait appelé la veille quand Maryu était entrée dans les douleurs, et ils étaient venus le plus rapidement possible pour voir la petite merveille à laquelle les jeunes mariés avaient donné naissance.

Enfin, ils parvinrent à trouver un panneau, et s'aperçurent qu'en fait ils étaient à l'opposé. Vaillamment, il continuèrent et, suivant panneau par panneau, finirent par arriver au centre hospitalier. Ils garèrent la voiture, prirent la volumineuse peluche enveloppée d'un aussi volumineux nœud rose ainsi que le bouquet de fleurs qu'ils avaient achetés au spatioport et se rendirent à l'accueil de la maternité. Là, Carl Dillon avisa l'infirmière chargée de l'accueil et demanda :

«Bonjour, nous cherchons la chambre de Maryu Ramius-La Fraga, elle a dû accoucher hier… »

La jeune infirmière sourit, chercha sur son ordinateur et dit :

« Oui, vous avez de la chance, on vient de la ramener dans sa chambre tout juste ce matin. Quatrième étage, chambre 407… »

Les deux la remercièrent puis se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur qui les mena au quatrième étage. Trouvant la chambre 407, ils frappèrent et entendirent la voix de Maryu leur signifier d'entrer. Elle était assise dans son lit, tenant son bébé dans ses bras, encore pâle mais elle leur sourit largement quand ils entrèrent.

« Entrez ! Mu va revenir, il est parti chercher un café en bas… »

Carl Dillon vint l'embrasser et déposa les fleurs et le nounours énorme sur la table devant le lit. Asaya vint l'embrasser aussi et dit :

« Félicitations…comment allez-vous, toutes les deux ? »

Maryu eut un regard pour sa petite fille endormie contre sa poitrine.

« Nous allons bien, cela a juste été un peu long aussi bien pour elle que pour moi, je n'ai accouché que sur les petites heures du matin après plus de douze heures de travail, mais nous nous en sommes bien tirées… »

Carl sourit et dit :

« Bravo à toutes les deux…elle est vraiment magnifique… »

Asaya savait que son père adorait les bébés, et elle rit doucement. Elle demanda :

« Et finalement, quel prénom avez-vous choisi ? »

Maryu regarda un moment dormir sa petite merveille et répondit :

« Nous l'avons appelée Léa Maryu Asaya…comme sa marraine… »

La susnommée rougit et Maryu lui demanda :

« Veux-tu tenir ta filleule ? »

Asaya sourit et vint prendre la petite fille dans ses bras. Léa bailla et se réveilla, regardant sa marraine. A ce moment-là, Mu entra et sourit largement en voyant ses amis présents.

« Merci d'être venus si vite… »

Carl le serra à le briser.

« Tu as là une paire gagnante, jeune homme…attention de ne pas te laisser déborder ! », rit-il.

Mu vint embrasser Asaya et lui demanda :

« Comment va ma sœur préférée, marraine de ma fille ? », demanda-t-il gentiment.

Asaya lui sourit :

« Je vais bien, jeune papa heureux… », rétorqua-t-elle en souriant.

Et tout le monde rit alors que Léa vagissait…

**FIN**


End file.
